A New Life
by Keizion
Summary: [Catagories is inspired, one-shot for now.] A Deity falls from the sky, now awoken on the twisted realm of the Celestials. Never did they explain why they were doing this, or why they wanted to change their original plan in the first place. With the help of a unexpected fellow, could they make it through the unforgiving world together?


_Prologue_

A Half Decade ago, a strange anomaly occurred, causing the creation of a new realm within the womb of space and time. Life began to appear a year later, as the vast reformation began; twisting and churning the world like never before. To a human's eye, it would become something of a strange dream or nightmare. After that, the reformation ceased, and all deforms were now inanimate, now sprouting life from it's lifeless grounds. All of them, were humans; a majority of white and silver, with a shade of amber in between most groups. The humans would take a great observance of the world around them, and would realize that they were going mad within seconds, knowing that their satisfaction was instantly gone. Nothing, except their own species could cure them of their own imminent death. Thus, a wave of pure corruption and chaos spread; the life forms fighting each other for survival.

The celestial beings looked down upon these monstrosities, and realized that there has been a mistake. The way of their satisfaction was not existent, besides killing their own kin. One of the deities suggested that it was a great cause anyway, due to the amount of those people roaming around. This, made the others turn to her in anger, and without any hesitation, she was cast down from the stars, as the beings corrected the mistakes with a unbelievable haste. The world was now gaining a sense of pure life; many other species and organisms formed around them, as well as all over the world. Then, as it was all finished, and the preparations were checked over completely, the beings cast a worldwide spell that put everybody into a deep sleep, as a way to make them forget the disaster from before, and to avoid mental conflict between all of them.

The deity who fell from the stars woke up a day before the plan of awakening was in motion. She first gone straight to attempting a full on teleport back into the celestial realm, but all hope was lost; as her heart told her that she was banished, and her power was weakened. She cried out into the early morning, weeping about her past mistakes. She was now alone in a world, where everyone who she could actually care for or interact with, was all gone, in a way. Her mind was all scrambled and everything seemed so still to her. She then took up her staff and shield, and without a single worry, wandered off into the wilderness. However, she never knew that she was not alone; as a Wyvern passed through the skies.

As she wandered through the seemingly endless forest, there were things that seemed out of shape, or out of place. The branches were all twisted, trees seemed to be bent, and a whole space was distorted after she had walked for a few minutes. This began to make her worry more and begin to fret; making her slow down and hold her equipment close to herself. Was it really going to be a untimely death? It was most likely not going to be, due to the corrections the others had made while she was purposely put into a deep sleep. Then, she took another glare towards the distorted area, wanting to see if anything strange would happen if she actually touched it. She turned around fully, and walked towards the actual section where things were all messed up and a singular oddity. She then reached out towards it, and felt a warm sensation creep up to her hands as she neared the zone. Then, all of a sudden, she was knocked down, away from the area, and into a nearby rock.

She immediately got up, fine, but shaken up due to the blow, and looked around quickly to see what actually hit her. She could not see it yet, but then the hint came; as a very deep roar came from above, and shown a dark blue wyvern with jagged scales. It was flying and alive; a two footed and two winged being that was created by the Celestials themselves. It was truly like a piece of art, but when it came to confrontation, it was like a automatic execution machine. It suddenly swooped down, and tried to attack her, but she put her shield up, and let her spear come up and attempt to poke it if it was going for a grab or ram inside the air. However, this was then all a pointless charade, as the wyvern successfully reached her, and blasted a huge ice cloud, immediately freezing her gear, and breaking it into icy pieces of metal and war. It was then realized that she could not possibly put up a fight against the wyvern, unless taking advantage of the surrounding environment was possible, but she couldn't; she did not know anything about this place, other than it's makers.

It was about to be the end of this unfortunate deity who had fallen from above; as she admitted defeat and falls on her knees, in a defeated gesture, allowing the wyvern to mangle and tear into her. The beast landed right onto the ground in front of her, and quickly exerted a great plume of cool air against her body, causing her chills. Then, without interruption, the wyvern took his wing claw, and forcefully pushed it to her. The result was quite a strange thing, as the strike was not present, and no blood was drawn. Instead, his claw slowly trailed up the center of her body, from chest up to the chin. This was taken as an act of mercy for the deity, but as far as the wyvern was concerned, it was more like a gift, a breakout between himself and his current mind. The girl, looked up the the wyvern afterward, and reached her left hand to the left side of the wyvern's snout, and slowly slid her smooth hands against his rough scales.

It gave a slow hum in return, and calmed itself down after a few seconds, no longer having an aggressive attitude. Although, this confused the deity even more; if this was a creation that was created by the ones who had banished her, then why would it even spare a life? The defeated one pondered for a second, while slowly getting into a better position to at least show it that she might want to know about something. The wyvern, took a few sniffs around her body to see if anything was something suspicious, being concerned about her content, but the wyvern could not sense anything bad on her, except for her fear. It would let out a small growl, that sounded a bit soft and tender, and yet somewhat passive, in a way. What did it mean, nobody knows, unless they know the wyvern's language. She would then stand up, and attempt to walk over to the distorted area, but the wyvern blocked her path before she could even get within a reaching distance between the strange area and herself.

The deity seemed confused, as the wyvern acted so territorial all of the sudden, as if he put that there to protect something of his. She was now really curious, and she knew that she could not get past the beast without actually making him let her in. If she was to go into there at this point, words would be the way to go. "Excuse me... do you happen to know... what this is..?" She asked, having a soft and scared tone in her voice, as she shook with a rising fear in her heart. The wyvern on the other hand, was a bit worried about her, as he could see how corruption has affected his kin. Even though the deity was mostly one of the humans, he could sense the blood of his own, and another type of blood by just being around her for some time. He then took this in as a chance to try and at least pleasure her instead of torture her by making her wait. He could actually understand this being's words, and clearly as well, being fully understandable. The wyvern replied to her; "A secret that you have discovered... and the first one to be worthy of it..." as he slowly walked out of the way of her path, and looked her right in the eye.

This was still confusing. "And if I may ask.. What makes me someone of your choosing?" She asked the wyvern, standing up straight. She could not believe she was going to deal with just the partial consequence of a celestial's creation. At this point, it was not like she had much of a choice, because rejecting the invitation might tick this one off, and might just send it over the edge, putting her out of her misery. The wyvern went closer to her, and he noticeably lowered his guard as well. "Well... Something tells me that you are one of the ascended... One of them... One of us..." He replied to her without much stammer or delay. "If you are one of us... You should come in... Into our world, and into our understanding with haste..." It added, trying to lure the girl inside his world. She really did not know what that meant either, but if it was to escape this messed up world, she is definitely going to take it. "I will." She blankly said, running into the distorted space, and disheartening into the area as particles. The wyvern followed her in, and quickly, he also entered and then closed the rift between the realm and his.


End file.
